Goodbye, Forever
by Derpboy Zero
Summary: One shot of the ending of the VIP Lounge Role-Play and maybe forum. A small work to show my condolences and empathy when I visited them before; Ceevii returns many years later to learn her old friends who fostered her were deceased, and pays her respects to them at their graveyard, and reminisces back to how they were like family to her. In dedication to VIP Lounge and friends.


**In honor of the VIP Lounge Adventures from "****XxTheSomeonexX"'s RP forum ending, and maybe the forum itself. Disclaimer: all characters go to respective owners, canonical to the Spyro franchise and OC's from their creators; Ceevii is my RP character, and in a way owned by me.**

* * *

Thunder roared in the background. Clusters of clouds loomed across the nightly skies, a gloomy grey, and rained heavily upon the scene. The air kept a silent stillness, as gusts blew past the gravestones, brushing a deathly wind upon the flowers on each row of graves and the trees circling around the graves.

A small orb of a gentle light peered through the night's shroud of darkness, dilating larger as it traveled closer. It shone a lone silhouette wearing a brown robe, padding forward sullenly with its head drooping, hidden beyond the branches and leaves of the dense, dark forest. A yellow paw touched the wet soil, splashing dirt diluted with rain drops. The shadow showed a light yellow, older and slender dragoness holding a glassy, shiny orb in front of her, wrapped around her tail. A leather bag bounced from her side, hitting the robe and her scaly hide at each swing. The light it emitted died down, summoning her as she was able to see past the grove behind her, keeping it faint behind her.

She removed the hood from her head, and proceeded towards the cold stones protruding the earth. The orb raised over to read each chiseled name, following the dragons she once acquainted and laughed with long ago, and long abandoned. A few tears rolled from her eyes, and sniffled in the silence, wiping her eyes.

Thunderclaps boomed louder, shedding light on two large, lone tombstone from the edge of the line, finally her size. The lone dragoness continued past the rows, and stared at the earth the rocks rested on, reading two names: Razor and Ace.

_"S-Sorry, I accidentally made your hatchlings cry and screech and make loud noise, and I'm...sorry about that. I-I can leave, not to cause more trouble, but, well, sorry..._

_"Friend of yours?" ... "Just met." ..._

_"Razor, watch this!" ... That's so cool! I wanna be just like you, Ace!"_

"They're like family to me, now." Ceevii murmured, breaking down to bitterer tears. Grief shook her to tremble in loneliness as she attempted to suppress her chokes. She succumbed to her loss, and lowered herself to her haunches from the dirt patches before their tombs.

Tremors of the thunder ensued, silencing the night with one more boom. Slowly, her weeping gradually softened before the tombstones. The rain stopped, and the air and world around her brightened a pinch to a peaceful twilight. Ceevii remained at that spot for nearly ten minutes, letting her sorrows escape her, when they used to take care of her when she was lost, until that day she suddenly left to search far and wide back to her own home when she was only twelve, a young, electric dragoness.

Yet as time passed after twenty or so years, she recalled her old home with them, feeling sympathetic to show her respects to her friends. Sadly, none remained as she warmly anticipated open arms from everyone there. Most especially she wanted to see Ace and Razor's kids, yet recognized each deceased name she passed, feeling melancholy and depressed at her arrival.

Soon, she stopped sobbing; she knew it was a bad habit of hers as a kid, worrying of everyone, even wanting to help in times of danger, yet felt powerless when they wanted to leave her out of danger, to protect her.

_"I don't want to lose anyone who's like my parents now, even if I've just wandered here."_ she repeated her former words two decades ago.

Her eyes opened, and observed the tombs of her foster parents those days. Ceevii took a deep breath to regain her composure, and reached her head into her bag, holding tulips and violets between her sharp teeth. She patiently arranged each flower to stand on the dirt, feeling hopeful of their passing not in vain as she remained: they were family to her.

"Goodbye, Ace and Razor, Spyro and Cynder, and everyone else I knew and loved," she whispered silently. "May the ancestors watch over you, and may they watch over us all." She lowered the orb coiled from her tail on Ace's dirt patch, and rested it there. Her face scrunched as she put her paw on the glass, and charged it with a dim, golden glow.

Ceevii remained silent, looking at the shining grave of Ace's; a tear poured from her eye, gazing at the sight to remember her old mentor. "Sayonara, Ace, the metal dragon..." The salty drip of emotional water dipped on the glass, brightening its shocking luster.

After that, she flapped her wings to ascend into the skies, and headed towards another direction, back to her home: Warfang. Above the grave and her path, she noticed a golden constellation within the stars, forming a dragon with wings unfurled to space, then closed her eyes, feeling in peace and relaxed of her and their new world.

The grave's site returned to its former silence without any more disturbances. All the deceased dragons were at peace fulfilling their duties, along with their parents and even masters with their duty all done.

The yellow orb blinked quietly, holding a firm, healthy charge, warding the darkness from disrupting their home within the earth. The stellar constellation watched them above, a guardian as they rested in peace.

* * *

**Hey, Derpy here, with a bit of saddening news; this forum I visited briefly seemed to die out, and I enjoyed my time there. While quitting the RP due to complications, I decided to check and see how it prospered; turns out it was at its last moments (at the time of this story and maybe still). To show my respects, I put my old RP character there, and let it end peacefully to a bittersweet ending; nothing of this is DIRECTLY related to a Spyro fanfiction, and much of the content and fan OC's of others mentioned are NOT mine.**

**And, not to gain sympathy, but another forum I frequent has been nearing it's end, and I feel it is just to show my condolences for them; while their forum died, a new one came to be for them, which is fortunate, yet I'd be in denial if the forum I call home was thriving happily by this time.**

**All things aside, goodbye, "VIP Lounge" Spyro forum; I'll likely remember a good friend or two there last I visited. Read & Review, if you care, or favorite if you truly enjoyed it. Good day, and Derpy signing off.**

**(also, updates from me are sluggish as usual, considering now I'm back to school, so pardon that. I'm trying, but I get easily distracted)**


End file.
